kill_zonefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The SOUL Project
The SOUL Project, founded by Doctor Elias Holter, was a proposed expansion of Martian Artifice design beyond simple, programmed labor. The Theory Doctor Holter, the leading experimental robotics specialist on Mars, postulated in the year 2383 that artificial constructs could be granted higher functions. As his research into this theory progressed, he would come to become more outspoken in the galaxy, eventually rising as the greatest proponent of equal, sentient artificial life in the galaxy. His dream was for the Artifices developed on Mars to become more than a labor force, but to be truly Martian. In the year 2412, these dreams came to ultimate fruition. Manufactured Sentience At the height of the Third Extrasolar War, in May 2412, Doctor Elias Holter and the SOUL team accomplished what was largely considered to be impossible; the activation of a sentient machine. Their creation was no simple VI with emotional emulation, it was alive. As much so as any Martian. Unit 71-684, who would come to identify as "Tag," fully understood the ramifications of its activation. As such, Tag chose to remain in the lab and aid the SOUL team in furthering this technology, as well as the design of the Artifices that would become sentient. The Domain showed massive interest following this success, and with the substantially increased funding and manpower, Holter made exceptional progress. By the end of the Third Extrasolar War, Mons Life Center was producing small-batch runs of Mk.8 and Mk.9 Artifices. The Mk.8 Aritfice was designed from the ground up for military service, and it shows. The Mk.8, or Evil Eights, as they have come to be called, have integrated augmentations over, and within, most of their bodies. The core of these units, like all SOUL artifices, is an organic organ network. This means that all SOUL artifices, just like their Martian creators, are limited in lifespan. All Martian SOUL artifices die, whether from old age, injury, or illness. Manufactured Man Following the immediate success of the 2414 Mk.8 rollout, Mons Life Center started work on the Mark 9 artifice. These would be the most advanced, and most human, artifices ever produced. The basis of these units is a composite skeleton, wrapped in synthetic muscle fiber, and holding a manufactured brain. The skin, all vital organs excepting the brain, and all secondary internal systems, are all lab-grown organic material. The Mark 9 is externally identical to organic Martians. These units are also fully functional in terms of bodily functions, requiring food, water, air, and sleep. Perhaps the most striking truth about Mark 8 and 9 SOUL Artifices, is the capability to reproduce, either with other Mark 8/9 units, or fully organic humans. In essence, mark eight and nine "synthetics" are augmented Martians; at their core they are artificial, but when fully compiled, are largely organic, often more so than actual "organic" Martians. Life among the Martians Martian Law is clear regarding the legal status of all SOUL artifices. : "Any and all 'Artificial Constructs' bearing'' SOUL systems, or capability,' as ''Sentient Beings'', are hereby declared'' Legal and Equal Citizens of the Mars Coadjuvant Domain''. Additionally, ''' ''Any and All similar '' '', Sentient Artificial Constructs originating beyond the border of the DOMAIN, are '''free to seek Asylum as '''EQUAL''s within the DOMAIN." ''-excerpt from Section 81 of the Domain Regulatory Articles for Artificial Constructs Category:Mars